Solo un beso
by Tete93
Summary: Cuando dos idiotas no entienden la indirecta Tori y Jade tendrán que tomar medidas desesperadas. Continuación del episodio "Tori y Jade tendrán una cita". Ustedes deciden si es Femslash o solo una situación extraña.


Woo hoo mi primer fic en VicTORIous!

Acabo de ver el episodio "Tori y Jade tendrán una cita" y no pude evitar escribir esto.

**Aclaración:** Ustedes deciden si es FemSlash o no, depende como lo quieran interpretar, está escrito vagamente a propósito.

**Advertencia:** Besos chica/chica. Aunque nada meloso.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Nickelodeon.

**PD:** La canción que cantaron Tori y Jade en ese capítulo se llama "Take a hint" que se traduce como "captar la indirecta", de ahí el comentario sobre la indirecta.

**Solo un beso**

Habían muchas cosas que podían hacer de una cita una terrible experiencia, por ejemplo, podrías haber derramado tu bebida encima de tu acompañante, o haberle eructado encima, o una de las peores cosas de la vida… tu acompañante podría no haberse presentado. Pero una cita con Tori Vega, a la que además se sumaron esos dos idiotas, definitivamente arrebató el oro a todas las demás citas terribles.

¿Por qué demonios Sikowitz tenía que dejarla en una cita con Tori? Jade era una actriz y una buena vale decir, no necesita una cita ficticia para fingir amar a alguien. No era su culpa, era de Tori, por ser tan fácil de detestar. Ni siquiera estaba segura porque odiaba a Tori, le había molestado verla rozando el pecho de Beck el primer día, pero no era el motivo principal de su odio, además Beck y ella habían terminado hacía un tiempo ya. Lo que la motivaba a odiar a Tori era simplemente todo sobre ella, su odioso acento, como siempre se hacía la santa que solo quiere ayudar, sus grandes ojos oscuros, su coqueteo discreto con el cabello. Especialmente eso último, detestaba la forma en que Tori movía su cabello, soñaba con unas tijeras para cortárselo todo y ver la cabeza calva de la chica que tanto la molestaba solo con su presencia.

Para colmo los idiotas uno y dos (recordar sus nombres requiere interés) no habían _captado la _indirecta y aún luego de haberles cantado la canción seguían insistiendo en acompañarlas.

—¿Y entonces preciosa, que me dirías si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo? — Preguntó el idiota que tenía abrazada a Jade.

—Nada, no puedo hablar y morirme de risa al mismo tiempo — Contestó ella, apartaba bruscamente el brazo del tipo — Por cierto, tal vez no lo sepas pero ya se inventó el desodorante deberías probarlo — Añadió, de verdad lo necesitaba el olor de la axila del chico la tenía intoxicada.

—Esa nena está loca por mi — Presumió el tipo, obviamente algo estaba seriamente mal en su cerebro, ni siquiera Cat era tan lenta para comprender.

—¡Oh miren, ya son las doce! — Exclamó Tori repentinamente feliz, por primera vez desde que Jade la conocía, compartía esa felicidad. Habían cumplido la sentencia impuesta por Sikowitz, eran libres.

—Larguemos — Urgió Jade, jalando a Tori con ella.

—Bien chicos, fue un placer conocerlos pero ya nos tenemos que ir — Añadió Tori en tono amable a los chicos. Ven otra razón por la que Jade odiaba a Tori, porque tenía que ser amable con esos tipos si obviamente le resultaban molestos, siempre intentando quedar bien con todos.

Tori y Jade agarraron se dirigieron a la salida, se sentían casi como en una película de espías, intentando salir lo antes posible, volviendo la mirada sobre sus hombros para asegurarse que no las seguían, podían ver la puerta del Nozu, casi llegaban cuando…

—Las acompañaremos a casa — Sugirió el idiota número dos.

¡Maldita sea! Estuvieron tan cerca.

—No es necesario chicos es que…— Comenzó a decir Tori cuando fue interrumpida por el idiota número uno:

—Claro que es necesario, dos muñecas así de buenas no pueden caminar solas por la calle —

—Nos encantaría pero… — De nuevo la maldita amabilidad de Tori.

—Oíste Chad, ha dicho que le encantaría —

—Está decido las acompañaremos a casa —

Luego de eso no hubo forma de sacarse a los tipos de encima, quienes comenzaron a caminar con ellas, hasta la casa. No dejaban de hablar estupideces y lanzar piropos estúpidos que seguro habían dicho trescientas veces antes.

—En serio quiero golpearte — Susurró Jade a Tori, en el camino de regreso mientras uno de los chicos contaba una historia idiota sobre como tenía un Ferrari pero lo estaban lavando. Ya no hallaban ni que inventar para ligar. – "Me encantaría que nos acompañaran, tíos son tan sexies" —Añadió sacudiendo su cabello como Tori lo hacía y exagerando hasta lo ridículo el acento de ella.

—Oye yo jamás dije eso, intentaba rechazarlos amablemente — Se defendió Tori.

—¿Y porque demonios tienes que ser amable si tan mal te caían? Eres una hipócrita — Acusó Jade.

—No soy ninguna hipócrita, pero a diferencia de ti, tengo la suficiente madurez para ser amable con una persona aunque me desagrade — Contestó Tori.

La discusión continúo todo el camino de regreso. Los chicos no se daban ni cuenta que ellas no les estaban prestando la mínima atención. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Tori, suspiraron aliviadas creyendo que ya se habían librado de los chicos, pero ¡Oh, el horror! Los chicos insistían en pasar y no entendían ni él rechazo amable de Tori ni el "Púdranse" cortesía de Jade.

—Sabes Jade, creo que es hora de decirles la verdad a estos chicos — Dijo repentinamente Tori, cuando perdió la paciencia con ellos — La verdad es que esto era una cita.

—Lo sabíamos, que era una cita doble con un par de muñecas — Dijo uno de los idiotas mientras le daba los cinco al otro —

—No, no me están entendiendo, Jade y yo teníamos una cita — Añadió, al ver que uno de los chicos iba a interrumpirla dijo rápidamente — Entre nosotras.

Por la expresión confundida en sus rostros Jade podía ver que aún no registraban lo que acababa de decir Tori, que por muy extraño que sonara no era más que la verdad. Pero como parecían no captar Jade decidió agarrar la verdad y retorcerla un poco.

—Exacto, Tori es mi novia — Dijo Jade mientras le agarraba la mano a Tori. Casi esperaba que la rechazara. Jade siempre había tenido la impresión que Tori era una de esas mojigatas que no sería capaz ni de fingir estar en una relación con otra chica, pero al parecer se equivocaba o Tori estaba más desesperada por librarse de los tipos de lo que pensaban porque contestó:

—Llevamos saliendo un año y está noche era nuestro aniversario y en serio esperábamos pasarla a solas. —

Jade tenía que reconocer que Tori no apestaba actuando, parecía convencida cuando le dijo eso a los chicos.

—No tienen que fingir para ponernos celosos, sabemos que no están saliendo —

¿Qué tan cabeza dura puede ser una persona? Jade estaba a punto de estampar la cabeza de esos chicos contra el pavimento… solo para comprobar su dureza por supuesto, además del placer que daría ver correr la sangre del chico que tanto la había desesperado, pero eso extra.

—Claro que estamos saliendo — Aseguró Jade, luego en fingido tono de drama, por el que debería ganar el Oscar añadió — No puedo creer que crean que nuestra relación es una mentira, cuando significa todo para mí — Bien, tal vez estaba llevando esa mentira un poco lejos, pero esos tarados nunca se iban.

—Claro que no es una mentira, yo te amo mucho — Añadió Tori también en fingido dramático.

—Bien, si tanto se aman, bésense — Exigió uno de los chicos.

—¿Disculpa qué? — Exclamó Tori descolocada.

—Eso, bésense — Dijo el otro.

—Oye no nos tenemos que besar para comprobarles nada a ustedes — Contestó Tori poniéndose un poco histérica.

—Lo sabía, todo era para ponernos celosos — Dijo triunfante uno de los idiotas con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Claro que no, en serio estamos saliendo, quieren que nos besemos, nos besaremos – dijo Jade, acercándose a Tori.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Tori y acercó su cuerpo al de ella. Tori era ligeramente más alta que Jade, pero además estaba usando tacones y Jade no, por lo que le llevaba aún más de altura, pero alcanzaría sus labios sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurró Tori tan bajo que solo Jade pudo oírla. — No pensarás besarme en serio —

—Es la única forma de deshacernos de esos tipos, por tu estúpida amabilidad tendré que poner mis labios en los tuyos, así estamos en el mismo bote sin un remo — Susurró Jade furiosamente.

—Bien hagamos esto rápido y corto — Acordó Tori.

Con la misma emoción como si estuvieran a punto de poner sus labios en una serpiente venenosa ambas chicas se acercaron, casi con asco, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. La verdad no estaba tan horrible como Jade pensó que sería, de hecho no estaba nada mal, al menos Tori no era mala besando, movían sus labios en perfecta sincronía, se dejó controlar por la emoción y puso una mano en su cabello. Mientras Tori bajaba una mano a su espalda.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! —La escandalizada voz de Trina hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran rompiendo el beso, casi habían olvidado que estaban en la puerta de la casa de Tori y que cualquiera podía salir y verlas, al menos debían agradecer que hubiera sido Trina y no uno de los padres de Tori.

Tori parecía realmente mortificada mientras buscaba una explicación que darle a su hermana. Por mucho que Jade disfrutara verla sufrir no podía dejar que Trina regara por todo Hollywood Arts lo que había visto, que besara a una chica era lo de menos, pero no podía dejar que la gente pensara que le agradaba Tori, así que tenía que inventar algo que decirle a Trina.

—Tori y yo, solo estábamos… estábamos…estábamos practicando nuestro diálogos para la nueva obra de Sikowitz, ya sabes en las que tenemos que interpretar esposo y esposa. — Mintió Jade.

—Claro, la obra de Sikowitz — Exclamó Tori — Solo estábamos actuando —

—Es decir que nos estaban mintiendo — Dijo uno de los chicos, que mal momento escogieron para comenzar a usar el cerebro.

No sabían que contestar pero no fue necesario, porque la interrupción del chico hizo que Trina se fijara en ellos, y gritará "Lindos chicos" y comenzará a coquetear con ellos, quienes huyeron de Trina mientras ella los perseguía aunque le costaba un poco correr en sus tacones gigantescos. No estaban realmente seguros a donde se fueron luego que doblaron la esquina, pero de nuevo quedaron solas en incomodo silencio unos minutos.

—Oye Jade — Tori parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a preguntar. — El beso no significa nada, ¿verdad? —

—Hubiera preferido poner mi boca en un destapa baños — Confirmó Jade.

—Un simple, "no significa nada" hubiera sido suficiente — Contestó Tori, aunque no parecía ofendida realmente. Haciendo ligero puchero con los labios, otra mueca de Tori que tanto detestaba Jade.

Ya se había preparado para irse a su casa, cuando sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Tori, que estaban haciendo esa odiosa mueca, y volvió a besarlos rápidamente, separándose de inmediato, si alguien hubiera parpadeado se lo hubiera perdido.

—¿Y eso como porque? — Preguntó confundida Tori.

—Interpretaré a tu esposa en la obra, creí que Sikowitz apreciaría que me sumergiera en el personaje — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se despidió con la mano dejando atrás a una muy confundida Tori Vega.

**FIN**

Lamento si me dediqué a criticar a Tori, no tengo nada en contra ella, pero el fic está escrito desde los sentimientos de Jade (aunque no su POV) y ella no es la fan numero uno de Tori.

Si dejan review les envió un helado y un abrazo.

Besos

Tete


End file.
